lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Call of the Drongo/Trivia
Despite it being fairly clear, how can we be entirely certain that the scenes with the impala herd and the hyenas were referencing the original film? They could possibly just have been similar. They may not even be a reference/be referring to the similar scenes from the original film, but have been designed in a similar way, intentionally or otherwise. I think it's best to add in the word possibly/possible, like we did with Can't Wait to be Queen/Trivia, so as to make sure readers of this page are aware that the information hasn't been confirmed. -Songfire (talk) 01:59, April 1, 2016 Oh, it is most definitely a reference to The Lion King. The trio of hyenas are sitting under the same rock and everything-just compare the images. But I understand that since it hasn't officially been confirmed that we could label it as possibly on the trivia. Janja-Hodari (talk) 02:43, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Songfire, it hasn't yet been confirmed officially. If the page does not say 'possibly', people who read it would likely jump to the conclusion that it has beeen officially confirmed, despite it not being cited. And regardless of how similar the scenes are, it still might not be a reference. A Friendly Lion 03:00, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I think that, given that there is a video stating that there will be references to the original film scattered throughout the series, that should really be our proof that this is indeed a reference. The Can't Wait to be Queen episode is one of those references too. I'm still up for more opinions on this matter, though. -'RadSpyro ' 18:50, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Personally, I don't think it really matters much? If it looks like a reference, it probably is. I think even the main Wikipedia sometimes just lists trivia without a citation, just so long as it is clearly meant to be one. ''Comin' thru!'' - Beshte 19:33, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I see your point, but it still could just be a coincidence, although it is very unlikely. It hasn't been officially confirmed that this scnee is a reference, so as of now it is still only a possibility that it is one. Though that video did state that there would be references, it didn't confirm this ''particular reference, so I don't think it should qualify as valid proof that it is a reference. The scene looks like a reference, and probably is one, but it still has yet to be officially confirmed. A Friendly Lion 02:24, April 2, 2016 (UTC) I still agree with Friendly, and I don't think it would do any harm to say ''possibly/possible, most likely, ''or ''However, this has yet to be officially confirmed. to the page. If we choose not to, then I think it would be a good idea to add a cite so that readers of the page could see what we're basing the information off of. Anyone know where the video can be found? I haven't seen it. - Songfire 01:29, April 3, 2016 (UTC)